Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore
by waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092
Summary: Let's put our two hearts back together, and we'll leave the broken pieces on the floor. Make love with me baby, 'till we ain't strangers anymore. Even through a rough patch in their relationship, Logan and James find it in their hearts to come back to each other. SLASH! Jagan


_**Hi guys! So I know this isn't an update for any of my multi-chaptered fics, and I apologize if you've been holding out for them! They will get updated eventually, I don't give up! I just need to find my muse again for those stories. I'm trying though, don't give up on me! I've just been having inspiration towards other stories lately. And this is no different!**_

_**I'm on spring break right now (my last actual spring break from college, very scary…), so I'm planning on trying to get my brain together to update and possibly add new one shots. I have an idea of one right now, and I'm going to get started on it. I'm hoping it will jog my brain up to helping me get out of writers block for my others stories that I have yet to update. I haven't forgotten about them, it's just been hard- between school, work, and writer's block- to update.**_

_**I've actually had this fic saved to my computer for almost 2 months, and I just remembered I haven't posted it yet. So, here ya go**_

_**I've written a story similar to this when I used to write imagine fics on tumblr (before I had the guts to read/write slash on this website). It's going to be similar to it, except this will be SLASH, Jagan slash to be exact. It's also based on one of my favorite duet songs of all time. **_

_**The song is "Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore" by Bon Jovi feat. LeAnn Rimes. This was off Bon Jovi's 2007 album, "Lost Highway". Anyone who knows me knows I'm a HUGGGEEEE Bon Jovi fan, and they're my all-time favorite band (more favorite than Big Time Rush, GASP). I've been to about a dozen Bon Jovi concerts throughout the years, however I didn't get to go to their latest tour due to I don't want to see Bon Jovi perform without Richie Sambora. Richie is one of my all-time favorite guitarists and he's an amazing singer as well. I'm sure the new guitarist is just fine, and does the job, but I don't have the heart (or the $300+ to drop) to go to a Bon Jovi concert ticket when Richie isn't there. I even had the privilege of going to see him when he played Central Park. But, enough about that, you probably don't care to read about that.**_

_**This is AU, Big Time Rush doesn't exist. You can maybe say that James and Logan are OOC, if ya want. Kendall and Carlos may be mentioned, and they're friends in the fic, but it has nothing to do with them being a band. **_

_**There's no smut, its rated T for the language. Again, this is SLASH, Jagan slash. If that's not your thing, feel free to leave this story immediately. I won't hold it against you, haha.**_

_**And, well, the show must go on!**_

_**I do not own Big Time Rush, or any of the characters. That is owned by Nick and Sony/Columbia Records. I do not own Bon Jovi, LeAnn Rimes, or the song "Till We Ain't Strangers", or the album "Lost Highway". That is owned by Island Def Jam Records.**_

*Logan's POV*

When James and I first got together, my mom's advice to us was to "never go to bed angry". Of course, I yessed her, thanked her for the advice, but truly didn't think about the meaning behind that. Of course, James and I argued and had mini fights, but we'd always make up quickly. It's true; makeup sex is the best kind of sex out there. We never went to bed angry…

Never say never, folks.

For the past few months, things have been off between us. We'd gone to bed either angry at each other, or just not talking to each other. We've taken up the silent treatment, whether that is purposefully or not. Those days that we just don't talk to each other scare me the most. I feel like any day he's going to leave me, and I don't know if I can truly live through that. The only time we seem to communicate nowadays is when we're yelling and screaming at each other, till we're blue in the face. Usually he'll storm off, sometimes even leaving our house. I usually throw myself onto our bed and cry my eyes out till they're red and sore.

But what scares me the most is when he doesn't come to bed at all. Most of the time he crashes on the couch in his music room after working on music all night. Some nights, I honestly don't know where he is.

A couple of days ago, my friend Kendall told me he saw James eating at a coffee shop with another guy. He thought we broke up, and he was going to comfort me. But, we didn't break up. That would require communication. Kendall said he couldn't tell what it looked like, but I have a feeling he's hiding what he truly saw. I honestly don't want to know. I don't want to even think about it. I already feel sick.

It's like we're strangers.

A couple of nights ago, we had the biggest blow-up we've ever had. That's mainly the reason why we haven't been talking. Besides talking to Kendall, Carlos, and my parents, I haven't really spoken. I lay tossing and turning in James's and my shared bed, and all I keep doing is thinking about that night... It's something I will never forget…

~*~*~*~*PAGE BREAK*~*~*~*~

* Logan's POV*

_I was sitting in the living room, finishing an assignment that was going to be due that night. I was under a lot of pressure to finish school so I can become a doctor. That has always been my lifetime dream, and I was on my way of achieving it. I heard the door open to the house, and knew immediately James was home. Whenever he was pissy, his footsteps were always the same heavy-loud pounding, and I can practically feel James's attitude from the other side of the house. _

_James stops by the living room, and notices I'm doing my work, "Is dinner ready?"_

_I look up from my computer and answers, "No, but feel free to order whatever takeout you want." And with that, I immediately went back to doing my assignment. _

_Huffing and puffing, James replies, "So, you couldn't start dinner before your assignment? Or are you just fucking lazy?"_

_I hate when James curses, he just throws around those words like it's not a big deal. "Excuse me? Lazy? Did you not hear that I'm working on an assignment for one of my classes, one that's worth 40% of my grade? One that's due tonight before midnight? I've been working on this for the past couple of days, I'm sorry I didn't make dinner. Takeout will have to suffice."_

_This got James enraged, "Oh I heard everything just fine. You're fucking lazy, that's what. I worked a long, hard day, and I deserve a nice home cooked meal when I return home. Is that too much to ask? Apparently…"_

"_So I guess you really don't care about my schooling, or how I'm trying to bust my ass to finish school in record time so I can, too, start helping with the bills in this house."_

"_Are you trying to say I'm stupid because I'm not in school? That's a low blow Logan…"_

_Whenever James calls me by my actual name, and not some cute pet name, you know he aint joking around._

_I takes a deep breath, "Where did you get that from? I never said anything of the sort."_

"_You didn't have to, I get it. You've always looked down upon me because I didn't want to go to college, that I wanted to have a music career instead. You never accepted that I wanted to change people's lives with my music."_

_Now I'm starting to get outraged, and I come back with, "You're putting words into my mouth! I never once thought that! Of course, I thought you should go to college, but I respected your wishes and stood by your side when you started out."_

"_Can you please, for once, stop acting immature about everything? I get enough of that on an everyday basis at work, I don't need you to not act your age." James remarks._

_Floored, I respond, "What are you talking about James? You're acting really crazy right now. Maybe you need to eat and sleep your mood off, I don't appreciate you harassing me while I'm doing my work."_

"_WELL I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT, THIS IS MY HOUSE!" James screams._

_We both went quiet. James has never once stooped so low into calling me any bad names. But, I guess there was a first for everything. Well, if the language he's using is the only thing he can understand, then maybe I will stoop to his level. With tears in my eyes, I say, "Bravo James, bravo! You must feel _so happy _about yourself at this moment, calling your boyfriend a fucking asshole. Classic. Welp, don't you _fucking _talk to me until you can erase "fucking" and "asshole" together from your vocabulary. I don't deserve to be your punching bag for all your problems, that's not my job. I don't deserve to be disrespected in my own _fucking_ home." And with that, I run with my computer to the bedroom and slam the door. I lock it, not wanting to deal with James when he ultimately will apologize. I go to bury myself in the safe haven of the bed, and sob all the tears I've been holding in, not only from this huge blowout, but also from what we've turned into. _

~*~*~*~*PAGE BREAK*~*~*~*~

* James's POV *

Work hasn't been the easiest lately. I mean, not only am I pressured to finish my new album, but also working with a bunch of spoiled new artists is maddening. They all have such attitudes, and they think their shit don't stink just because they were signed to a major record label. I've been in the music industry now for 4 years, and I guess I never let it get to my head.

However, this has all affected my home life. Between stress from work, and Logan's stress from school, we haven't been doing much of anything lately. I don't think we've even touched each other in 2 or 3 months, and that's a long time for Logie and me. There were days we couldn't get out of bed because we didn't get our fill of each other. Man do I miss those days.

I know Logan's hurting; I can see it in his eyes. He hasn't been sleeping; I don't think he's been eating either. I know the anxiety of the fate of our relationship has been eating at him too.

I should really learn to drop my attitude at the door, and not let it affect my relationship with Logan. He's right; it's not fair to him that I automatically use him as my verbal punching bag, and I certainly have no right in disrespecting him. He's just as much human as I am; we both have feelings and emotions. I really need to work at getting myself in check better. I really fucked up. I suck.

We haven't really spoken to each other in the last 2 days; I sure as hell haven't been sleeping in our bed. There are things we need to talk about, things we can do to fix this train wreck. I do not want to give him up, and I fill fight tooth and nail to make him stay. I don't blame him if he wants to leave. I would leave my ass too; I haven't been the model boyfriend lately. Logan doesn't deserve me.

I feel like we're strangers, and that's really fucking scary.

This is the first night I attempt to fall asleep in our bed again. I mainly either crash at Kendall and Carlos's pad, or on my couch in my music room. As I get ready for bed, I notice Logan is already asleep, maybe he will actually get some sleep tonight. I turn on my side, facing away from Logan, hearing his soft inhales and exhales. I can't help but think back to the fight…

~*~*~*~*PAGE BREAK*~*~*~*~

JAMES'S POV

_The new girl group that the record label signed is a real piece of work. They don't even sing or write half the time, they expect me and the other producers to do everything for them. Like, excuse me, but don't you want to become famous on your own merit? They don't even deserve the fame I know they'll ultimately obtain. And on top of that, the head of the record label has been on my ass and my producer's ass to finish my third album. Well, he can't have it both ways; I can either work on the new girl group, or finish my new album. I can't clone myself and work on two things at once. On top of that, the new guy I want to get signed by the label hasn't been answering his calls, like does he want a record deal or not? There's too much going on, and not enough time in the day to get everything done. No one seems to fucking understand that. _

_I make my way home, at least hoping there's a nice meal waiting for me. I didn't get to eat lunch today, and I get really pissy if I'm hungry. I park the car in the driveway, silently cheering that Logan is home, and praying he's got dinner waiting, or at least cooking. As I enter the house, I don't smell anything, and that makes me angry. I walk through the house, steaming, trying to find Logan to see why he hasn't made dinner. Of course he's on his fucking laptop again. If he could just put the laptop down for two seconds, things could get done in this house. _

"_Is dinner ready?" I inquire_

_He looks up from his computer and answers, "No, but feel free to order whatever takeout you want." And with that, he immediately went back to doing his assignment. _

_Huffing and puffing, I reply, "So, you couldn't start dinner before your assignment? Or are you just fucking lazy?" I say the first thing that pops into my mind._

_Logan, probably unconsciously, cringes. He always hates when I curse. "Excuse me? Lazy? Did you not hear that I'm working on an assignment for one of my classes, one that's worth 40% of my grade? One that's due tonight before midnight? I've been working on this for the past couple of days, I'm sorry I didn't make dinner. Takeout will have to suffice." He says in a dismissal way._

_Now I'm enraged, "Oh I heard everything just fine. You're fucking lazy, that's what. I worked a long, hard day, and I deserve a nice home cooked meal when I return home. Is that too much to ask? Apparently…"_

"_So I guess you really don't care about my schooling, or how I'm trying to bust my ass to finish school in record time so I can, too, start helping with the bills in this house."_

"_Are you trying to say I'm stupid because I'm not in school? That's a low blow Logan…" I should mention that when I'm pissy-hungry, I say whatever comes to my mind first. Most of the time, it doesn't make sense. I also make it a point to call Logan by his actual name, and not Logie, or something cute. He knows I'm serious._

_Logan takes a deep breath, "Where did you get that from? I never said anything of the sort."_

"_You didn't have to, I get it. You've always looked down upon me because I didn't want to go to college, that I wanted to have a music career instead. You never accepted that I wanted to change people's lives with my music."_

_Logan, starting to get outraged, comes back, "You're putting words into my mouth! I never once thought that! Of course, I thought you should go to college, but I respected your wishes and stood by your side when you started out."_

"_Can you please, for once, stop acting immature about everything? I get enough of that on an everyday basis at work, I don't need you to not act your age." I remark._

_Floored, Logan responds, "What are you talking about James? You're acting really crazy right now. Maybe you need to eat and sleep your mood off, I don't appreciate you harassing me while I'm doing my work."_

"_WELL I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT, THIS IS MY HOUSE!" I scream. I regretted it instantly_

_We both went quiet. We both knew I fucked up. I never have taken it that far before to actually disrespect Logan and call him names. With glassy eyes, Logan says, "Bravo James, bravo! You must feel _so happy _about yourself at this moment, calling your boyfriend a fucking asshole. Classic. Welp, don't you _fucking _talk to me until you can erase "fucking" and "asshole" together from your vocabulary. I don't deserve to be your punching bag for all your problems, that's not my job. I don't deserve to be disrespected in my own _fucking_ home."_

_He runs out of the room and I hear the door slam. He's right, we both know he's right. To hear him curse, you know he means it. He _never _curses. I stay glued to my position in the living room where I haven't moved. I've probably been standing in the same spot for at least an hour. All I can think about is how I'm such a fuck up, how I can't even make this relationship work. Logan doesn't deserve me, he doesn't deserve this. I make my way over to the couch and sit, and I did something I haven't done in a long time, I curled into a ball, put my hands to my face, and cried harder than I ever have before._

~*~*~*~*PAGE BREAK*~*~*~*

NO POV

Logan hears James tossing and turning; they're both not finding any solace in sleep tonight.

"James, are you awake?" Logan whispers.

James turns around to face Logan, "yeah, sorry if my tossing and turning woke you up." He says apologetically.

"I actually wasn't sleeping, I've got too much on my mind."

James thinks for a second, then responds, "Yeah, that makes two of us."

They're both on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. All that sounds is the blower from the central AC that's currently on.

"Do you think we can talk?" James breaks the ice.

"I guess…" Logan answers; unsure of how this is going to turn out.

"Can you look at me at least?" James quietly asks

Logan turns so he's facing James. James is on his side facing Logan, and moves closer to Logan while taking one of Logan's hands in his own. James takes a deep breath.

"Baby, I'm so very sorry, for everything. For acting distant, for being pissy, for disappearing, for ignoring you, for not speaking to you, for picking fights with you, and most of all, for calling you something you didn't deserve. I regretted what I said the moment it came out of my mouth, and to see you hurt like that…I never want to see that look on your face again, especially because I caused it. I love you so much, and it's been hurting me that things have gone down a downward spiral for our relationship. When I said what I did, that was rock bottom for me, and I gave you your space, not because I didn't want to see you, but because you need your space. I've never loved someone more than I have you; you're my first love, my first everything, and I can't lose you. All I ask is just talk to me, till we aint strangers anymore. You don't deserve me, you deserve so much better. I don't deserve your forgiveness should you do ever decide to forgive me. I promise, if you decide to stay with me, that I will work on my attitude, and that we'll talk about whatever is bothering us so we can fix it. I never want to go through this again, I can't live without you." James's voice breaks on the last sentence, and tears quietly make their way down his cheeks.

Logan reaches to wipe James's tears, he can't believe his eyes. Usually, Logan's the one that's crying and James wipes away his tears. He doesn't remember the last time James cried, and he cherishes how James can let down his guard and feel.

"Honey, you know I love you. I know you didn't mean anything you said, it just hurts that you treat me like I'm your punching bag. But I'm Logan, your boyfriend, and I refuse to let this continue any longer. So lets put our two hears back together, and we'll leave the broken pieces on the floor. From now on, we'll discuss what's been going on, and whatever is bothering us we'll try our best to fix it. You've helped me be the man I am today, and my confidence has never been greater than it has since we got together. I can't ever lose you, you're my first love too, my first everything as well. It aint too late to get back to that place, back to the way we thought it was before. I know its hard to love me sometimes when I'm so busy with school work and have no time for Logie-Jamie time, and yes it's hard to love you too when you're pissy from work. But, that's what love is all about, it's being able to say you're sorry and being able to forgive."

James leans in to give Logan a cute little kiss on his lips. Man, has he missed those lips. It's been a while since he's tasted Logan's perfect lips, and he makes a promise to himself he'll never go so long without that again.

As they pull away, Logan takes James's face into his hands and says, "I know this isn't a big deal, but it means a lot that this affected you too. I've always been appreciative that you could always feel yourself around me, and not care. I will always be here for you whenever you feel like you're falling apart, and I know I can count on you to do the same."

James's heart swells, he can always count on his Logie to say just what he needs, and yes he's emotional about it. Logan continues to wipe away his tears, and James leans in to mold his lips with Logan's once again.

"Also, one more thing," Logan cuts off their little moment, "Kendall said he saw you with another dude at a coffee shop, if that dude knows what's good for him, he needs to stay away from my man." Logan threats.

James laughs, "Oh baby, you crack me up. What Kendall saw was this new male artist who the record company wants to sign. They asked me to go to lunch with him to see what his personality is like and to hear his demos. If they passed my test, which they unfortunately did, the guy is a brat; they were then going to schedule a meeting with him. I had to act all happy and say nothing but nice things about the label in order for him to want to sign. The fucker never returned any of my calls, and the label has decided to move on to someone else."

Satisfied with that answer, Logan cuddles into James, his head on James's torso, and he can hear James's heart beat, and it slowly lulls him into slumber land.

They say inspiration can strike at any given moment, and with Logan and him finally getting back to where they were, he thinks he has an idea for one of the last songs on the album. James shoots up from bed, careful not to disturb his precious Logie, and runs to his music room where he knows he can his words flow.

~*~*~*~*PAGE BREAK*~*~*~*~

_It might be hard to be lovers, but it's harder to be friends._

_Baby, pull down the covers, it's time you let me in._

_Maybe light a couple of candles, and I'll just go ahead and lock the door._

_If you just talk to me baby, till we aint strangers anymore._

_Lay your head on my pillow; I'll sit beside you on the bed._

_Don't you think it's time we say some things we haven't said?_

_It aint too late to get back to that place, back to the way we thought it was before._

_Why don't you look at me, till we aint strangers anymore?_

_Sometimes it's hard to love me; sometimes it's hard to love you too._

_I know its hard believing, that love can pull us through._

_It would be so easy, to live your life with one foot out the door._

_Just hold me baby, till we aint strangers anymore._

_It's hard to find forgiveness, when we've just turned out the light._

_It's hard to say you're sorry, when you can't tell wrong from right._

_It would be so easy, to spend your whole damn life just keeping score._

_So let's get down to it baby, there aint no need to lie._

_Tell me who you think you see, when you look into my eyes._

_Let's put our two hearts back together, and we'll leave the broken pieces on the floor._

_Make love with me baby, till we aint strangers anymore._

_We're not strangers anymore._

_We're not strangers._

_We're not strangers anymore._

"So, what did you think?" James asks Logan. They're currently in James's music room, Logan found James hunched over his desk earlier this morning, with these lyrics underneath him.

"James, this is beautiful, it totally deserves the last spot on your album." Logan praises.

The smile and look on James's face is one of immense love, Logan can feel it.

"Maybe it should be a duet, is there any way I can rope you into recording this with me? You have a beautiful voice." James requests.

Logan laughs, it's music to James's ears, "Maybe, if you play your cards right."

"Oh really now? What are you trying to say?" James chuckles and goes to wrap Logan in his arms.

With a smirk Logan insists "Well, we haven't had makeup sex yet, and you did say you want to make love to me, baby. It's in the song."

James laughs out loud, "Ok fine, you horn dog, geez, who knew little Logie would turn out to be not so innocent?"

"You made me that way, I feel this way because of you, now let's go" Logan smacks James's butt for emphasis, and fast walks out of the music room.

James shrieks, and jokingly threats, "Yeah, that's right, you better run if you know what's good for you."

_**That's all folks! Please review; let me know what you think!**_


End file.
